Building out, testing, and deploying a server system can be hindered with several technical issues like security protocols, variance of use cases for the server system, communication problems between remote servers, and the like.
Therefore, a need exists to provide a guaranteed and consistent installation outcome for web application server software that aligns to security baselines and security standards. Additionally, it would be beneficial to provide a solution that is versatile enough to cover all use cases for multiple lines of business within an organization, without requiring a separate solution for each use case.